kamenriderfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд
стартовал 2 октября 2016 года, присоединившись во Времени Супергероев к ''Звериному Отряду Дзюоджеров и стал следующим сезоном после Камен Райдера Госта. С 12 февраля 2017 года вместе с ним показывали Защитников Космоса Кюрейнджеров. После финала Экс-Эйда, его место занял Камен Райдер Билд. Тема сезона - видеоигры. Райдеры для превращения используют Гашаты, а их внешний вид и снаряжение основаны на видеоиграх. В сезоне большое внимание уделяется медицинской драме, так как действие большинство серий происходит в больнице и некоторые Райдеры сезона являются врачами. Слоган сезона: "Да начнётся игра!". Сюжет 5 лет назад появился новый вирус, названный Вирусом Багстера. Он заражал людей и превращал их в существ "Багстеров". В наши дни интерн и гениальный геймер Эму Ходжо получил Геймер Драйвер и Гашат Майти Экшн Икс, чтобы превращаться в Камен Райдера Экс-Эйда. Чтобы стать "супер врачом", победить вирус Багстера и спасти человечество, Эму предстоит побороться и с другими Райдерами. Персонажи Камен Райдеры Союзники *Министерство Здравоохранения **Кётаро Хината *Больница Университета Сейто **Хайма Кагами *Генм Корп. **Цукуру Кобоши *Багстеры **Бургермон *Того Киёмия *Эйто Кирино Злодеи Багстеры *Багстеры 1 ранга *Багстеры 2 ранга *Прочие Багстеры **Коллабос-Багстеры ***Коллабос-Багстер (Яростные Роботы) ***Коллабос-Багстер (Доремифа Ритм) ***Коллабос-Багстер (Битва в Воздухе) ***Коллабос-Багстер (Звон Клинков) ***Коллабос-Багстер (Камен Райдер Генм) **Хатена **Вирус Пак-Мана **Тотема **Небула Багстеры Институт Нового Генома Прочие персонажи *Саки Момосэ *Джиро Маки *Джунго Айхара Эпизоды В ролях * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Гашаты Райдеров-Озвучка: *Вступление, Гашакон Багвизор (Ⅱ)/Баггл-Драйвер Ⅱ-Озвучка, Гашат Хроники-Озвучка, Рен Амагасаки/Люборика (Озвучка): Каскадёры *Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд Уровень 2, Уровень 3, Уровень 5, Уровень XX П, Уровень 99, Непобедимый Геймер: *Камен Райдер Брэйв Уровень 2, Уровень 3, Уровень 5, Уровень 50, Уровень 100, Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд Уровень XX Л: *Камен Райдер Снайп Уровень 2, Уровень 3, Уровень 5, Уровень 50, Геймдеус: *Камен Райдер Генм Уровень 2, Уровень 3, Уровень X, Камен Райдер Хронос: *Камен Райдер Генм Уровень X, Уровень X-0, Графит: *Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд Уровень 1, Уровень X, Уровень 99 Максимальный Геймерhttp://homu.komica.org/13/src/1490789988614.png, Камен Райдер Снайп Уровень 1, Камен Райдер Генм Уровень 1, Камен Райдер Рейзер Уровень 3, Уровень 5, Рейзер Турбо Уровень 0, Райд-Игрок Нико: *Камен Райдер Брэйв Уровень 1, Камен Райдер Рейзер Уровень 1, Камен Райдер Поппиhttp://homu.komica.org/13/src/1490790173031.png: *Графит, Камен Райдер Парадокс Уровень 50: *Камен Райдер Генм Уровень 0, Камен Райдер Хронос, Геймдеус Хронос: *Графит, прочие Багстеры: *Люборика, Багстеры: Notes *Most of the Riders of this series have four multi-colored "Buttons" on their chestplates. This is a possible gaming reference to the popular Super Famicom controller, as that had similarly colored buttons on its controls. *The show's title is a multiple form of word play, as the "aid" in Ex-Aid is an allusion to First Aid. Another hidden pun is the Japanese pronunciation in katakana is "E-gu-zei-do", which has a close similar sound to the English word "Excite" when pronounced in Japanese, "E-ku-sai-to". This is even referenced by the title of the show's opening theme. The final wordplay contains the Japanese pronunciation of the .EXE file extension ("E-gu-ze"). *Similarly, the Bugsters' nature as sentient viruses, is a play on the concept of computer viruses as well as biological pathogens, hence the heroes' civilian identities as doctors. *This is the first season where there are two female riders taking a central part in the show. *This Kamen Rider series shares some similar elements with its first Super Hero Time partner, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger: **It uses pixelated graphic effect, similar one used for Cube effects in Zyuohger. **Its theme of "game" is similar to the Deathgalien's Blood Game. **Thought being different concepts, both series involved "Continues" (In Zyuohger the Continues were some kind of medals filled with the main villain Ginis' cells to allow the Deathgalien players to revive as giants while in Ex-Aid, the Continues were extra lives used by Kuroto after being revived as a Bugster). * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid shares many similarities with Kamen Rider Ryuki, primarily in regards to the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis. ** One of the Riders, Masamune Dan, has the ability to stop time. In Ryuki, Kamen Rider Odin possesses a similar ability. ** The purpose of Kamen Rider Chronicle was to revive every individual who had succumbed to the Bugster Virus or suffered a Game Over, though Kuroto primarily wanted to revive his deceased mother. In Ryuki, Shiro began the Rider Fight in an effort to save his sister from her demise. ** Kamen Rider Chronicle pits various individuals given a mass produced variant of the gashat compete against one another to defeat the Bugsters for the opportunity to bring back their loved ones once they learn that any who completes Kamen Rider Chronicle can revive any who died, and at one point, the Rider Players attack the Kamen Riders. In Ryuki, 13 Riders are pitted against one another to have their wish granted. *** The Ride-Players can also be considered to be the same as the Alternative Riders from Ryuki, as both are unofficial Kamen Riders as well as "mass produced" variants. * Ex-Aid is the final Rider series to entirely air at 8 am. Starting in October, Kamen Rider Build moved to 9 am, airing before Uchu Sentai Kyuranger and its successor. *This is the final Kamen Rider series to premiere in October, starting with Kamen Rider Build, the Kamen Rider series return to premiere in September. *This is the first series since: **''Kamen Rider Fourze'' to end its broadcast in August. **''Kamen Rider 555'' to have only the head writer writing the plot of every episode. **''Kamen Rider Gaim'' to not have a short specials that leads to the summer film and to not have the protagonist do the narration. Ссылки * Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд（официальный сайт ТВ Асахи） * Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд（официальный сайт Тоэй） * @toei_EXAID (официальный твиттер) Примечания en:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Heisei era Category:Kamen Rider Series